


Because of Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the love a good woman can make all the difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Her

Before when he looked in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw, who he'd become. Is past was written in the lines on his face. The joy but mostly the sorrow, was there for all to see and read. His mother, Raymond twice, Speed, Marisol, and the bittersweet joy of Kyle. Each one had left their mark on his soul.

Now when he looked din the mirror he saw the same lined face but with a new hope shining in his eyes and it was because of her. Calleigh. His co-worker, his friend, and now his lover. She likes to tease that she took him "out behind the barn" and knocked some sense into him, but in reality all she did was take him home, provide a shoulder for him to pour his troubles onto, arms to hold him and an unwavering belief that he was a good person regardless of his opinion to the contrary. The reflection he saw now was of the man he wanted to be and it was all because of her.


End file.
